A Wish Half Granted
by SSJ Naomi
Summary: Two girls are sent to the DBZ world or what they think is the DBZ world. Some things are twisted around like Bulma and Piccilo getting together. Will the girls stay or will they be forced to go back to the real world?
1. wish

**A Wish Half Granted** is the titile and the summary is as follows. 

Two girls are sent to the DBZ world or what they think is the DBZ world. Some things are twisted around like Bulma and Piccilo getting together. Will the girls stay or will they be forced to go back to the real world?

Naomi- Yaaay! I finally posted the story! 

Naya-And I helped! 

Goku- Woot! (pumps fist into the air) 

Vegeta- And you got your DA account. 

Naomi- (nods) Yep which reminds me im going to switch my webpage from my livejournal to my DA account. 

Goku- (smile) But first kick back relax and enjoy the show (grabs some popcorn and a Coke with Lime) 

Vegeta- By the way Naomi chan doesnt own DBZ or anything else that is presented in this story except herself and her friend Valerie owns her character Naya (starts to munches down on popcorn and Coke w/ Lime) 

Naya-Well if we owned you we defenatly wouldnt be doing this... 

Naomi is an only child. Her parents are computer programmers and they dont spend that much time at home. Her and her best friend Naya love anime.  
Naya lives with her grandparents after her parents died. She is also an only child and a computer hacker.   
Naomi was sitting on her bed when her best friend Naya came back with the popcorn.  
Naya came in with three bags of popcorn smiling like a maniac  
Naomi laughed a little. "Wow Naya do you think you have enough?"  
"Lets see i got buter popcorn carmal corn and chessy popcorn and the way we eat it we can never have enogh" she laughed and sat next to Naomi  
"Yeah i guess your right. Pass the butter popcorn" Naomi said as the DBZ marathon came on adult swim. " I'm glad they decide to put the translated Japanese uncut versions on adult swim"  
Naya nodded and passed her the butter popcorn "You know what would be cool?"  
"What's that" Naomi said putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
"If DBZ were real and we were sayains"   
"That would totally rule!" Naomi said.  
Naya started eating the calmal corn "But judging by the way we eat we are sayains" she laughed   
Naomi says."Yeah its like we were meant to be in that world in not this one.  
"I know waht you mean" she thow a pillow at Naomi adn layed down "i hate this world any ways"   
"Hey! Why did you hit me?"  
"Just tossing you a pillow" she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh" Naomi layed down just when the theme song "Rock the Dragon" came on.  
Naya shoved some more popcorn into her mouth "I wove thes tem" she said with her mouth full.   
Naomi nodded and smiled as the narrator spoke. "Do you think there really are dragonballs in this world. "  
"You never know cause most people might think of them as a piece of jewelry."  
"Who knows people these days are idiot even if there were it wouldn't matter" she sighed   
"Yeah..thats true."  
The girls saw most of the marathon but they started to get sleepy. Just before they went to sleep one of the episodes from which the Z team are summoning Shenron came on and he said "Why have you summoned me?".  
Before she dosed off Naomi said "I wish we could go to the dbz world."  
Thats when the lights suddenly went out and the Television screen glowed brightly yellow.  
"Naomi whats gong on!" Naya was scared out of her wits "This have never happened before"  
Naomi just kept on sleeping.  
Naya grabbed her laptop "This is not normal" she started then looked at Naomi "Naomi wake up!" she hit her upside the head.  
Naomi yelped " OWWW! Why you hit me!"  
Naya pointed at the TV screen "Look at what going on!"  
Naomi gasped. " What the heck is going on?"  
"Not sure" she stood up but fell back down "And we didnt get to see what they wished...for...Naomi you don't think?"  
Naomi looked at her friend, shrugged and got up and started to walk towards the TV.  
Naya followed "This is weird. The lights went off too Naomi"   
Naomi got in front of the TV and lifted her hand to touch the screen.  
Naya screamed "Naomi don't!"   
But it was too late Naomi pushed her hand through the screen and it began to pull her in.  
"Naomi!" she got puled though too.  
When Naya got through the TV screen went black as if nothing ever happened. 


	2. arrival

Naomi-aww no body has reviewed yet.  
Naya-you all suck  
Nnaomi-well we'll post the second chapter anyway. The Z sensi are in this one.  
Vegeta-finally  
Naya-impation basterd  
Goku-And how exactly did Piccilo and Bulma get together?  
Naya-hmm...authors imgantion  
Naomi-its our story and we can do what we want  
Goku- you mean it was a fluke?  
Naya-actily it was my mistake  
Naomi-i thought it was mine? Cause i was Picci at the time.  
Goku-sly grin or were you?  
Naya-but i misread waht you said adn made it piccol inside of yamcha  
Vegata-your both idiots  
Naomi-gets out her trusty bat with nails in it  
Goku-sweatdrop when did you get that?  
Naomi-smirk i got the power of the fanfiction authors! laughs evily  
Naya-didnt you use that one the fight with the evil furbees?  
Vegeta-sweatdrop  
Goku-whats a furbee?  
Naomi- they are evil toys that act cute but wont shug up.  
a furbee appears-purrr  
Naya-OMG! there BACK! piulls out sythe DIE!  
Naomi-holds her bat at the ready DIE FURBEE SCUM!  
Goku-sweatdrops then looks at readers...if there are any well since the girls are busy lets start off this chapter Vegeta.  
Vegeta-yes and lets ditch these lones...smirks were are the ballons Kakarot  
Goku-why do you need balloons?  
Vegeta-do we have any or not  
Goku-checks the closet yay here they are takes them out  
Vegeta-broken furbies flys acrosed his facegood  
Goku-gives them to him  
Vegeta-smirks ketchup?  
Goku-...sure but this isnt going to be a retake of naomi's other story is it?  
Vegeta-no it wont im jsut gonna skirt them wiht it  
Goku-oh! in that case i'll take mustard!  
Vegeta-smirks  
Goku-loads his balloon well if anybody is reading this check after the chapter to see how this will end.  
Vegeta-cause it wont be pretty 

Goku was poking the two girls with a stick "Um Shenron I think they're dead."  
Shenron sweatdroped. "No Goku they aren't dead just unconscious."  
"Ohhh" he but his hand behind his head "I knew that"  
Vegeta looks at him and says "No you didnt."  
"Yeah but they don't know that" he said trying to sound smart.  
Shenron cleared his throat. "When they wake up they are to be informed of everything I have told you before their arrival. Now I must go. Until the next summoning" Shenron disappeared as the dragonballs flew across the sky each going in a different directions.  
"Oh pretty colors" Naya said in a daze.   
Naomi covered her ears from the sound as the dragonballs went away.  
Naya turned to her friend "Naomi I don't thing were in Kansas any more"  
"Where we ever in Kansas?" she replied still half asleep.  
"Noooo but we got the Z gang staring at us"   
Naomi looked up to see some of the Z fighters in front of her. " Ooook what's going on here?"  
"What you wish for." Vegeta said in an annoyed voice.  
Naomi thought back to what happened before she and Naya got sent there and remember that she made a wish. "Ohhh yeah. I wished we were in the DBZ dimension."  
"That makes sence." Naya said and opened her laptop she was typing somthing in.  
"You brought your laptop with you?" Naomi asked.  
"I take this thing every were." she said   
Goku looked at the girls and noticed that they both had saiyan appendages growing out of their pants. " Do you two know you have tails?"  
Naya fell backward looking at him "That would explain a lot."  
Naomi grabbed her tail and looked at it smiling. "Yeah it would but how did we get them."  
"Your saiyans" Vegeta said still annoyed.  
Naya just went back to her computer.  
"Well I'm not complaining." Naomi says wagging her tail happily.  
"So what are your names" 18 said.  
"I'm Naomi nice to meet ya" She said standing up.  
"Naya" the other girl said not paying much attention "Naomi i need a blood scan of yours."  
"What for?" she said turning to her.  
"Just give my some of your blood"   
"Do you have something for me to transfer the blood?"  
"I got a needle" Naya smiled  
"Ok " Naomi said.  
Goku cringed at the sight of the needle and immedially tensed up. As long as it was at that distance he was ok with it.  
"Sorry Kakarot!" Naya yelled "I just need a drop on this" and hands her a c dish thingy.  
Naomi held out her arm for Naya to transfer her blood.  
Goku turned his head.  
"Thanks that good" she put the CD in the computer as it analyzed the sample "it's ok now Kakarot."  
Goku turned his head and sighed glad the needle was put away.  
"Well while the computers doing that can we get some food."   
Goku perked up. "Finally! I'm starved!"  
Naya laughed.  
Vegeta nodded he was hungry too but he wasnt going to say any thing  
"Saiyans and their food." 18 said. Piccilo nodded in agreement.  
"I'm hungry two" Krilen said  
"Fine then lets go back and have lunch." 18 said.  
Krillen just smiled.  
Everyone headed back to the lookout..  
"So were is every one?" Naya asked laptop in hand  
Naomi looked around and noticed that the lookout is much bigger in person than it is on television.  
Master Roshi came out "Woopie its my lucky day!"  
"Hahaha Calm down Master Roshi these girls are our special guess so be nice to them." Goku said.  
"Yeah but there so cute!"  
"Yeah well your right about that." Goku said at a whisper.  
"I heard that" Vegeta said then he whispered "I agree"   
"Whats with all the whispering?" Naomi asked.  
"There guys what do you expect" Naya replied. Her computer beebs "hey the blood thingys in"  
"What does it say?"  
"Uh..." She paused "You wouldn't believe me if i told you"  
"Try me." she said.  
"Come over here and check it out your self"  
Naomi looked at her laptop and gasped.  
"Told ya"  
"Whats the deal?" Piccilo asks  
"She's my sissy were first class saiyans."  
Piccilo looked at them like their were crazy but then changed his expression to somewhat calm. "What I want to know is why did you get sent to a different dimension."  
"I'm a computer and math genius not scientist "  
" Hey! What about Bulma? Do you think she could help us out?" Piccilo said smirking as he thought of his gf.  
"She might. We can try" Naya said   
Piccilo nods " Then let's go to CC."  
"Yeah umm Naomi" she pointed to Master Roshi sneaking up be hind her.  
Naomi turned around and noticed that he was about to grab her tail. She glared at him and said "Don't even think about it old man."  
Master Roshi just walked off pouting  
Krillen sweatdroped. 

Goku-has his mustard filled balloons ready  
Vegeta-has his ready to ready  
Goku-nods  
Naomi-on top of a mountain made of furbee parts Victory is ours!  
Vegeta-aim  
Naya-AH! FIRE! holding a match  
Vegeta-throws his ketchup ballon at naomi  
Goku-throws one of his balloons at Naya  
Naomi-wipes some ketchup from her face VEGETA!  
Naya-kakarot im gonna kill you!  
Vegeta-...Kakarot  
Goku-yeah?  
Naomi-growls as she hops down from the furbee mountain  
Vegeta-we should probley leave  
Naya-red with anger  
Naomi-tail is thrashing  
Goku-looks at him skeptically oh ya think?  
Vegeta-noddes  
Naomi-runs after them with her bat VEGETA! COME HERE!  
Goku-Yikes! runs  
Vegeta-runs off   
Naya-well fellow readers while we are chasing the dead meats you read we will fill you in at the end bye chases goku  
Goku-runs for his life IM SORRY NAYA CHAN!  
Naomi-right behind Vegeta VEGETA COME BACK HERE! 


	3. Capsle Corp Corution

They all went to CC.  
"This place is soooo cool!" Naya said in awe.   
Naomi saw how big CC was and decided it was almost bigger than the lookout but a lot busier.  
"Oh hi there" Bulma said   
"Hi Bulma we got some friends here who need your help." Goku said with a smile.  
"What do you need."  
Naomi tells her the story on how they got there and why they are in need of her help.  
"I cant help you" she said  
Naomi thinks 'Well that sucks. How are we going to get home. Not like I want to go back or anything.'  
"Heaven know I don't want to go back. My grandma's a witch with a B" Naya said frowning.  
"I am sorry though" Bulma says.  
"Well I guess we are stuck here. Life is going to be more exciting from now on" Naomi thought.  
"Would you guys like to stay here? We have tons of room." Bulma asked.  
Naya just nodded.   
Naomi nodded and said thanks.  
"Ok I will show you two to your rooms would you like your own or share one?"  
Naomi looked at Naya asked " Well Naya should we share a room? It doesn't matter to me."  
"Sharing would be nice."  
"Then I guess we're sharing a room then."  
"Alright follow me" Bulma walked off Naya and Naomi followed her.  
"Here we are. If you need any thing I will be downstairs" Bulma leaves.  
"Well we got are wish" Naya says.  
Naomi smiles "Yeah and im glad we did."  
"Me too" Naya sat on the bed and got on the computer "But somthing doesnt seem...right"  
"What do you mean?" Naomi asks.  
"I don't know but it just feels off."  
Naomi shrugged "Maybe it'll pass."  
"I hope so" Naya sighed "Do you think we were erased from the other world?"  
Naomi nodded. "It's a possibility. Cause we did come from a different world and we don't have any memory of our pasts."  
"But they couldn't have erased us completely. The past could have made a mistake left a toy or a picture or a dairy. Its happened before."   
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I study these things" Naya said "I have files on my computer. Tons of them about somthing being left behind."   
"You think that whatever was left behind was something of ours?"  
"We could have got lucky" Naya opened a file about Wishawaka "Wishawaka is that whit noise you hear on the radio you can hear more than that somtimes."  
"Well thats very interesting. So you think this has something to do with us?"  
"Don't know. I think I still have a link with that world. I can keep track of it" She got up and plugged her computer into a phone jack.  
" So...why do you want to keep track of the real world? Do you want to go back?"  
"No I just don't want things getting out of hand."  
"Oh I see."  
"You should go to sleep." Naya said sounding like Naomi's mom.  
"Why ?"  
"Because I have to do a few things."  
Naomi shrugs "Ok" and goes to bed.  
"I wonder if the web cam is still up and working" Naya muttered to her self as she went out to the living room with her laptop looking for a web cam file.  
Bulma is on the couch when Naya came in " Hi. Couldn't sleep?"  
"Never tried" she said impatiently.  
"Then what brings you downstairs?"  
"I am looking for something" she said staring at the screen.   
"What are you looking for?"  
"A web cam close to were we lived."  
" A web cam huh? What do you mean close to were you lived? It has to be a specific model or type?"  
"No..I cant be to sure of any thing so many things could have changed...you wouldn't understand."  
"What do you mean so many things could have changed back in your world? You wouldn't be able to know unless you went back and you have no way of doing that."  
"I don't need or want to go back but a web cam could help I could spy on a few houses and all" Naya said even more impatient now "and I cant find one!"  
Bulma looks at her "I have a few. Would you like to use one of mine?"  
"You don't understand I don't need one here I need one there!" Naya said getting mad.   
"You don't have to yell I was just trying to help you. But it does seem like you have a problem."  
"Nothing I cant handle." She took a deep breath "I am sorry though when i need to do somthing I can mad when I cant do it"  
"It's alright. So how are you going to get the web cam when its back in your world?"  
"There should be one...found one!"   
"What!"  
"I found a web cam" She said slowly.  
"But you just said that the one you needed was back in the world from which you came from. How did you find it?"  
"I am a hacker"   
Bulma blinked "So you hacked a web cam from your world to this one?"  
"Basically now lets see who's house it is" it took a while to find out "hmm I think we were erased completely but just to make sure" Naya saved the file.  
"I can see your very good with computers. Is Naomi the same way?"  
"No she is the one that memorizes every thing"   
"Hmmm. Well I'll leave you to your work. Good night."  
"I think I am going to bed too" she gets up and walks off.  
That night everyone in Capsule Corp. slept soundly. 


	4. Morning Maddness

The next day. 

Naya was sleeping, as the boys snuck into their room.  
Naomi was sleeping peacefully while hugging her pillow.  
"Ready Kakarot" Vegeta said to his side kick.  
Goku nodded as he was beside Naomi's bed. Ready."  
Vegeta dropped the shaving cream filled balloon on Naya and ran.  
Goku did the same to Naomi with the chocolate whipped cream filled balloon and fled right behind his partner in crime.  
Naya grabbed Vegeta's tail "NOT SO FAST! Mojo Vegeto" Naya was covered with shaving cream and very mad.  
Naomi ran after Goku and dragged him back into the room covered from head to waist with chocolate whipped cream. " Just what do you two have to say for yourselves?"  
"That you 2 are covered with whipped and shaving cream and you need to take a shower" Vegeta said.  
"I can take you tail off right now Vegeta" Naya said yanking it.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Kaka I thought you were better than this."  
"What? You have only known me for a couple of hours."  
"I know more about you than you may think."  
Naya laughed "We know EVERYTHING about you two!"   
"At least were not the ones covered in whipped cream" Vegeta said Naya pulled on his tail.  
Goku laughed a little then stopped when Naomi pulled his hair. " Ouch."  
"Now I am going to take a shower if either of you want to keep your man hood you will never do this again" Naya let go of Vegeta's tail.  
Goku sweatdroped then grin innocently at Naomi " You wouldn't let her do that to us would you Mi chan?"  
"If you don't try anything like this again I wont." she said with releasing his shirt and hair.  
Vegeta and Kakarot ran off.  
"That was fun" Naya said with a smirk "Well I'm off for a the other shower you can have this one."   
"Alright " Naomi began to walk to the bathroom then turned back to look at Naya. " We don't have any other clothes."  
"Crud we don't! Well hmm what are we going to do? I cant go walking around with shaving cream all over me"  
Naomi looked into the bathroom " Well the bathroom has 2 bathrobes in it. Thats it."  
There was a knock on the door.  
You want me to get it?" Naya asked.  
"Sure." Naomi said as she was getting some of the whipped cream off her hands and arms.  
Naya got the door it was Bunny "Hello Mrs. Briefs"  
"Oh don't call me that it makes me sound old! I saw the guys rushing out of here and I wondered if you needed any thing! I see you do I will be right back!" she walked off rather fast. Naya sweat drops "She scares me what about you?"  
"Not really but it seems like she never stops smiling." Naya just shuddered.  
Bunny came back with a change of clothes for them and left.  
"She still scares me."  
"Well it seems your going to have to get use to it since we are going to be living her for a while." Naomi said looking at the clothes and grabbing a yellow T shirt with jean shorts.  
Naya grabbed the black knee length dress "Don't remind me"  
Naomi smiled and went into the bathroom.  
Naya went to the other bathroom  
After their showers Naya returned to the room with the dress on "Where are my boots!"  
Naomi came back into the room."Where did you have them last?"  
"Over by my bed" Naya grunted   
"You don't think the boys took them do you?"  
"They better not have" She cracked her knuckles.  
" I wonder where they ran off to?"  
"We'll find them" Naya said kinda depressed cause those were her favorite combat boots.  
"Come on then" Naomi walked out of the room trying to find the guys.  
Naya followed "Think some one in the house likes you?"  
"What do you mean? How did come up with that after we haven't even been here for 48 hours?" Naomi said looking at her friend.  
"You never know we could have been here all are lives and we would never know it"  
"Hmm I guess you have a point there." Naomi said. "So what about you? Do you think someone here might like you?"  
Naya snorted "No! I don't think any one ever will either"  
"Aww why you say that?"  
"No one has liked me before and no one ever will...except you but you're different"  
"Well you never know Naya chan. This world is different than the one we use to live in. Anything can happen."  
"Any thing but that but what ever it doesn't matter." Naya sighed 'Maybe Naomi was right.' she thought.  
"Now where could Kaka and Vegeta be?" Naomi said going down the stairs.  
"Eating?" Naya suggested.  
"Hahaha well that's a good guess. Lets see if they're in the kitchen."  
They went to the kitchen and what do you know...  
"Well I guess this shouldn't be a surprise"  
Goku looked at the girls. "Good morning girls!" he said smiling an innocent smile.  
"Yeah...umm Kaka-chan do you know were my boots ran off to?" Naya said walking up to him and his partner in crime who was stuffing his face.  
Goku swallowed his food. " Ummm no I don't have a clue to where you boots might be Naya chan.  
"Oh really?" She put her hands on her hips.  
Vegeta got up and left.  
"Hey Vegeta where are you going? Do you know where her boots are?" Naomi asked him as he was walking out the door.  
"No" he said simply.  
"If you don't tell me where my boots are bad things will happen" Naya threatened Goku.   
"But..but I don't know where they are." he said.  
"Are you sure? Cause if you do and your not telling the truth than Naya is going to be upset."  
"I don't know where they are" he said getting mad.  
"Ok Kaka chan but if you are lying you will pay"  
Goku nodded.  
"Ok then" Naomi said turning back to Naya and Goku.  
Vegeta sighed and walked off to his gravity chamber.  
"Thank you though for not stealing them if you see them please tell me"  
"Ok I will."  
"Hmmm if the boys don't know where they are then where could they be?"  
"Don't know maybe I missed place them" Naya ran off.  
Naomi shrugged and went back to their room and got her CD player and CDs and went on top of the room for some time to herself.  
Naya just got on her laptop checking over everything. 


	5. when are we?

Naomi and Naya were on the balcony thinking things over.  
"How do you think our lives are going to be now that we are anime characters? I mean we don't have to live like we did back home here we can just go with the flow." Naomi said.  
"We could go by the flow or..." Naya jumped up next to Naomi "We could stir things up a bit!" Naomi smiled at her friend. " I like the way you think Naya. But how are we going to do that"  
"Well... were are we at time wise?" Naya asked.  
" Hmm I'm not so sure. Well it is after the Cell saga cause 18 is here...wait something's up. If 18 is here then why is Kaka here? and why is Piccilo with Bulma? Not to mention Gohan. I haven't seen him the whole time we've been here." Naomi questioned.  
"I hope we never see Gohan or Chi-Chi" "Doushite ka?" Naya got shifty "No reason" Naomi smiled. She got an idea why Naya said that but she decided to ask her about it later. " It seems like something has already stirred things up here"  
"What do you mean?" "Well some things just seem out of place here"  
"You mean like no ChiChi, no Trunks, and no Bulma/Vegeta?" Naomi twitched a bit at the last two. "Yeah thats what I mean"  
"Oh I got one more" Naya started cracking up "Bulma and Piccilo!" Naomi chuckled " Yeah hahaha I wonder how that happened"  
"Who knows but its kinda cute." Naomi shrugged "Yeah I guess so. I wonder what else has changed besides those things"  
"Do you think Krillin and 18 had Marron yet?" Naya said leaning against the wall.  
"Did Krillin have hair when we saw him"  
"We haven't seen him yet have we?" "We saw him at the look out when we cam here didnt we?" "We could have but I had 'other' things on my mind and I am sure you did too." "Yeah making sure that Master Roshi didnt try anything fresh with me." Naya laughed "Yeah that was funny" She shook her head "We should ask them if they've seen Buu or Baby " "Well i doubt we are in GT." "You never know" "Well it looks like we have to investigate this." Naomi said.  
"But who to ask?" "Hmmm do you think we should ask Dende or Kami or whomever is the guardian of the earth at the moment? Cause he will know everything that is going on." Naomi suggested.  
"That works!" "But how are we going to get there? Can we fly?" Naomi said going back into the room.  
Naya followed."Doubt it. Lets just ask Bulma then"  
"Alright." Naomi said while putting her stuff away.  
"Ikimashou!" Naya got hyper.  
"Well someone is excited"  
"Yep" Naya smiled. Naomi laughed and walked out of the room.  
They found Bulma in her lab...like where else would she be? "Hey umm Bulma do you know who baby is?" Naya asked.  
Bulma looked at her."Baby? Who's Baby"  
"Ok... how about Buu?" "...Buu"  
"Cell?" "Yeah I know who Cell is. Why do you want to know? And how do you know who he is"  
"Uhhh...its from where we are from ok how about Gohan?" "Don't you mean Goku"  
"Ok Chi-Chi?" "Oh yeah her and Yamcha are married"  
'Whoa' Naomi thought. 'A lot has changed'  
Naya tried not to laugh. "Ok one more person. Trunks?" "Dare ka?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well Naomi looks like you stand a chance after all." "What do you mean?" Naomi asked looking at her.  
"Naomi and Veggie" She laughed "You've liked him for how long?" Naomi blushed. "Umm since as long as I can remember really"  
"Yeah so..." Naya laughed. Bulma looked at them as they talked trying to figure out why Naya was laughing so much at some of her answers.  
"I feel bad for Kaka-chan though." Naomi said trying to change the subject.  
Naya nods " Hey Bulma where has Kaka been living"  
"Goku? Here same as Vegeta." "Well then who defeated Cell?" Naomi asked.  
"Believe it or not Vegeta and Goku worked together and killed him." "Oh!" Naomi said "So thats why they are so chummy now"  
"They're not chummy I don't even know why they are acting like this. It's weird." Bulma said. Being the yaoi Gk/Vg couple fan she was Naomi just smiled. Even though she like the yaoi couple she still loved Vegeta.  
Naya stated grinned "Maybe they're trying to impress some one"  
"With those two who knows?" Bulma said shrugging. "Saiyan men you can never predict what they are up to." Naomi said.  
"Yep" Both girls nodded and agreed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were now back in there room. "I wonder what altered this world so much Naya chan"  
"I don't know but I hope kaka didnt get his heart broken." "Yeah i hope so too. But there is a possibilty that he didnt. Remember in Dragonball when Yamcha met ChiChi when she was a little girl? Maybe they fell in love that way"  
"I remember that. Grrrr i still hate Chi chi for that." Naya growled. "She basically forced Kakarot to marry her." "Well she didnt force him. He just didnt know what marriage was remember? He thought it was some kind of food"  
"Whats the difference?" "Oh well however it happened ChiChi and Yamcha are together now." Naomi said laying back on the bed.  
"Yeah thank Kami!" "Why do you say that? Do you have a thing for Kaka"  
"Iie!" she said back quickly. "Oh really?" Naomi said with a smirk.  
Naya was getting nervous and squeaky voice "Really." "Actions speak louder than words and right now your actions are telling me that you do." Naomi snickered.  
Naya muttered somthing under her breath. "What did you say Naya"  
"Nothing" she said in a normal voice "But what about Veggie?" Naomi blushed a little "You know how I feel about Geta"  
"Ok lets set a truce." Naomi held out her hand. "That neither of us EVER speak of this." Naomi nods. "Never"  
Naya sat back into her chair. "Good" "Now what should we do"  
"Well we have some pay back" she said smirking. "Sounds good"  
"Tonight we shall strike!" she yelled. "Yes! Let's launch our revenge!" Naomi said pumping her fist into the air.  
"But what should we do?" They both sat there trying to think of something when Naya's computer beebs. "That can not be good" She ran over to it and opened it "Naomi we have a problem." "Doushitano ka?" she said walking over to her.  
"Looks like we weren't completely erased from the real world." "Nani ka?" (End of chapter?) "So our family knows that we are gone"  
Naya nodded slowly "You'll never guess what they found." "What"  
"Rember that one picture of us at camp? The really embarrassing one?" "...Hai"  
"They found it under a floor board." "Nooooooo"  
"We might have to go back this is screwing up all the laws of time." "But..but I don't want to go back"  
"There might be a way around this a loop hole so to speak" "Really? How do we use it"  
"Before you get your hopes up don't get to cozy here we might not be able to do this I am gonna hack Bulma's computer for more power." "Alright" was all Naomi could say. She didnt want to leave the DBZ world but she didnt want her parents to worry about her.  
Naya was hoping EVP would work here "Lets see if we can send them a message." "Are they on their computers"  
"They don't need to be." Naya said "They could be in the shower for all I care." "Are they least all together"  
"We only need to give it to one person." "Well you said that they found the picture of us at camp so I thought they were all together"  
"That was 5 hours ago their time my computer just got the message." "Well that sucks the time ratio is different. But by how much"  
"Five hours to be exact." "Well thats better than a year"  
"Yeah 5 hours and 1 year is a big difference now rebote EVP." " I hope it works"  
"I do too" She took a deep breath "Electrionic Voice Phonaenom. If it doesn't work we have to go back." "For good"  
"Afraid so" "But we just got here"  
"I know" she tapped the key board "this is our chance to change everything. " 'If we do have to go back im going to find a way to get us back here. I mean if we got here once we can do it again.' Naomi thought.  
"Three more seconds then we can send our message though a tv screen or maybe radio heck even the shower" Naya shut up after that. Naomi sat down on the bed silent.  
Naya took a deep breath "We're ok" "Alright! You got it set so we can one"  
Naya tossed Naomi a head set "Yep." Naomi put the head set on and adjusted the mouth piece.  
Naya closed her eyes "Hey this should be easy"  
"We're going to talk to them all at once right"  
"Nope were going to talk to your mom. She is flipping though her radio." "Ok...Mom mom are you there"  
"Naomi were are you?" Naomi's mom stopped flipping through the radio. "Hiya mom. Don't worry Naya and I are ok. except"  
"We're in heaven" Naya said quickly.  
Naomi's mom looked at the radio realizing that that's where the girl's voices are coming from "But how?" "Loooong story"  
"Oh my poor baby!" Naomi's mom was crying.  
"Don't cry mom I'm ok in fact I might have to come home soon"  
"Are you happy were you are?" "Yes I am... very happy"  
"Then stay there sweety." "Are you sure Mom"  
"Yes dear take care." "Ok..thanks Kaasan. I love you and tell Tousan I love him too"  
"Ok I will. Love you too." Naomi turns off the link to that world. " Well now we have to talk to your grandparents"  
"Nope" Naya said "They will find out." "How will they find out?" Naomi asked "You get your big mouth from your mother" Naya said taking off her headset.  
"Yeah tha- HEY!" 


End file.
